


White Lies

by abldav



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abldav/pseuds/abldav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write a piece in which a character lies under duress."</p><p>A.K.A. Finn tells Clarke he loves her and Clarke panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretending that the kids are not about to be attacked by grounders and everything is happy and peaceful except for Clarke's love life.

There they were, kneeling on the forest floor, in one of the most vulnerable positions if they were to be attacked, when Finn had to open his big mouth. 

 

“Clarke… I love you. I’m  _ in _ love with you.” 

 

Clarke felt the gears in her mind come to a screeching halt. A million thoughts circled around her, but not one of them gave her any idea what to say. 

 

Finn broke her heart. He flirted with her, slept with her,  _ then _ decided to tell her he had a girlfriend. He made  _ her _ the other woman. A good significant other does not that combination make. 

 

She had hoped that if she spent as little time as possible with the cheating bastard the whole issue would just go away, but obviously that plan went to hell almost as soon as it began. 

 

She was all too aware that she was staring at him, and, judging by his uncomfortable fidgeting, he was too. By some unfortunate twist of fate, Clarke decided to give him the first articulate excuse that came to mind, and that excuse happened to be: “I’m dating Bellamy.”

 

She regretted the words the moment they left her lips. An emotion she couldn’t quite identify flashed behind Finn’s eyes. Before he could say a word, Clarke stood, dusting the dirt from her knees.

 

Clarke turned, muttering an excuse about being needed back at the dropship, and quickly shuffled away from the boy who was doing his best to imitate a kicked puppy. 

 

It wasn’t until the wall surrounding their makeshift home was in view that she stopped to berate herself. She sat with her back to a tree, folding her knees to her chest and dropping her head into her hands. 

 

There were already unfounded rumors floating around that she and Bellamy were an item. The leaders tried their best not to hear them, but when a group of teenagers have a shared interest and nothing better to do, imaginations tend to run rampant. Unfortunately for Clarke and Bellamy, every single member of the 100, with the exception of Finn, seemed to believe there was something going on between them.

 

Every few days a new detail of their supposed affair would turn up and the camp would go into a frenzy. Recently, they seemed to be getting more and more specific and personal, which Clarke suspected was Octavia’s influence. The camp seemed to take Octavia’s ready acceptance of the rumors to mean that they were true, and the vicious cycle continued. 

 

Now, of course, Clarke had thrown the final log into the fire. Everyone knew Clarke and Finn had something going on before Raven came down from the Ark. His testimony to ‘Bellarke’, as the delinquents had taken to calling them, would finish off the gossip mill once and for all. 

 

Clarke groaned and considered becoming a hermit when she heard a telltale crunch behind her. 

 

“What the hell are you doing out here alone, Princess? Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

 

She looked up and narrowed her eyes briefly at the man standing before her before looking away, annoyed that her self-wallowing was being interrupted.

 

“I can take care of myself, Bellamy,” she shot back.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who suggested everyone use the buddy system.” 

 

“Well, you don’t seem to have a buddy either.”

 

“I do now,” Bellamy replied, sitting down next to her with a smirk.

 

“I don’t recall inviting you to join me.” The jab lacked heat, and, naturally, Bellamy picked up on it immediately. 

 

His tone softened. “You didn’t need to. What’s going on?” 

 

Clarke examined at him out of the corner of her eye before deciding to just dive right in. 

 

“I told Finn we’re dating.”

 

Bellamy froze, silent beside her. After a few tense moments, Clarke jumped into her explanation. She went out to gather medicinal plants, Finn was the only person she could find that wasn’t doing anything particularly productive or important. She told him about how Finn had been following her around, her general avoidance of him, and, finally, his confession and her respective fuck up. A few more seconds passed before he finally spoke.

 

“Okay.”

 

“...Okay? That’s it? Okay? No, ‘Why the hell would you say that, Clarke,’ or, ‘You didn’t think to consult me first?’” 

 

“You had your reasons.”

 

“I mean, yeah, but that doesn’t make it okay and this doesn’t just affect me. Even if after do tell Finn it’s not true, the rumors are going to be even more ridiculous than they already were. I just figured you deserved a heads-up.”

 

Bellamy turned so he could look at her properly. 

 

“What do you mean, ‘tell him it’s not true?’”

 

“...I mean it’s not. Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“You just said he’s been following you and not leaving you alone, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well, I don’t have a problem with keeping him away from you if that’s what you want. Letting him think we’re dating would probably help keep him off your back.”

 

As Clarke looked into his eyes, she couldn’t help but notice the changes he’d gone through since they’d been on Earth.

 

He stopped encouraging anarchy and was now a leader. Not only was he a leader, but he was willing to share power and responsibility with her. 

 

He stopped sleeping around. Those first few weeks it seemed like a new girl was leaving his tent every morning. Now he seemed to realize that there were more important things to be doing. Either that or he just lost interest, which Clarke found highly unlikely.

 

But what had changed the most was his attitude towards her. Somewhere along the way he stopped seeing her as an adversary, and started seeing her as an equal. They had long since gotten past animosity and moved into an area of complete and absolute trust. 

 

“Clarke?”

 

His voice no longer contained the cutting edge that always seemed to accompany her name. Now it was said almost like a prayer. 

 

In that moment Clarke realized that there was more than one person that loved her. Memories of lingering touches, meaningful glances, and heated conversations over everything from camp policy to personal safety flashed before her eyes before finally settling on his proposal. 

 

“Clarke, are you okay?”

 

She kissed him. She didn’t remember making the decision to. His lips were pressed against hers and within a second they were moving together. He was placing his hands around her waist, she was wrapping her arms around his neck, and they were pulling each other closer. 

 

Soon, too soon, they remembered where they were. They stood together and walked hand-in-hand through the gates of their home.

 

It turned out Clarke didn’t need to tell Finn; she was dating Bellamy Blake after all.

 

The delinquents were even more excited than Clarke predicted, and when they finally made the official announcement, the only thing the camp could say was, “Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this and I don't feel like editing it, so it is what it is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Come visit on tumblr: @fen-ha-fuck-you


End file.
